


Zombie

by LadyMerlin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the longliveianto cliche bingo challenge on LJ. Prompt is: Zombies.</p><p>Ianto Jones is an alien with an affinity for technology. In this ficlet, his secret is out, but it will be a small piece of the larger 'verse when it has been written out. Take it to be a sort of preview?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie

"I need more ammo!" Owen swore as a large, round zombie charged at him. "Damn it, I have to reload at the _worst_ fucking time! OI! Someone help me out here! Fuck it's got me!" It charged straight over Owen, and projected vomit all over him, making all four of them flinch. Owen sighed.

 

Ianto turned and calmly took down the Boomer with four, highly accurate shots.

 

"Nice one, Yan," Tosh said with a grin, not even looking away from the screen, ordering her character to throw a Molotov cocktail at the hoard of zombies.

 

"Guys! Team! Safe-house!" Jack's tongue stuck out as he focused on avoiding the now aflame hoard of zombies while trying to get at Owen. Owen was glaring daggers at the three of them as his character lay helpless and twitching on the screen, his health in the negatives.

 

He'd had a _great_ time with Mainframe, designing this game. She'd taken all his reports of old alien infestations and attacks and worked them into some sort of programme in which they evolved based on the players' strengths. That was his favourite bit. For example, if Tosh was good with a certain weapon, the game would evolve so that the zombies attacking her would develop immunity over time. It made the game interesting, and unpredictable.

 

"Someone lend a hand?" A zombie's decapitated hand landed square at Owens’ character's feet, and they burst into laughter.

 

"Yan, I love your voice mods!" Jack mused, as he used a chainsaw to hack multiple zombies to pieces. Blood spattered the screen, and made Ianto glad that it was just a game, because he had no doubt about who'd end up cleaning a real life mess like that.

 

"My pleasure," he replied, attention once again on the screen, where zombies on his new and improved version of _Left 4 Dead 2_ (which would never be released to the public) were mutating and evolving like a Macra infestation, at that point in time.

 

Gwen walked into the room and covered her mouth to stifle a squeak when all four of them whooped and cheered in unison as two Molotov cocktails were simultaneously flung at the hoard, effectively eradicating it. The scene fell quiet as the team tried to find a way to get to the safe-house without alerting the witch they _knew_ was lurking around the corner.

 

"Guys," Ianto said, cutting the silence. "D'you hear that? It's a spitte--"

 

"Fuck!" Owen swore as his character got sprayed by lime-green acid, and Tosh giggled.

 

"You seem to be having crap luck today, Owen."

 

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, healing himself. "Oh, shit. Harkness alerted the witch. Run!"

 

And it was just getting good, with Jack's character shooting at the witch chasing after them, and Ianto shooting the car alarms to shut them up and not alert anymore hoards, and the screens went blank.

 

They groaned, and Owen petulantly chucked a pillow at Gwen, who stood beside the huge computer which connected their four screens, right hand holding up a power-plug, left hand on her hips.

 

"Could you _get_ anymore childish?" she demanded.

 

Jack scowled at her, but Ianto laughed. He reached forward and pressed his fingers into a small box on the floor and the screen flickered back to life. "Mainframe helped me set up a spare power source, and it's connected to me," he said in response to all the questioning looks he was receiving.

 

Tosh cackled in glee and dove straight back into the game, followed quickly by Ianto, Jack and Owen. Gwen rolled her eyes and went to find Rhys.


End file.
